SCOPE OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to poly(arylene ether) compositions and methods of manufacture thereof, and more specifically to poly(arylene ether) polymers that form low dielectric constant, low moisture absorbing and high glass transition temperature dielectric films for microelectronic devices, and methods of manufacture thereof.